


Stargazing

by thephantomshipper



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephantomshipper/pseuds/thephantomshipper
Summary: Reilly and Maddie spend the night under the stars.Set in the Wanderer universe





	Stargazing

Madison looked at the horizon, nothing but emptiness for miles and miles. The burnt out husks of the wasteland all quiet. They had made it to somewhere just outside Columbus Ohio, heading for the west coast and the promised peace of the New California Republic. It was 2am and she could hear the faint shuffling of Reilly in her bed roll. Maddie had taken first watch but she knew she just wouldn't sleep, not till they found shelter. 

Reilly rolled, her eyes opening to watch Maddie in the glow from the full moon. The air was still and peaceful and Reilly sighed contentedly knowing she was out here with the only person she truly adored. 

She cleared her throat and Maddie jumped, "Sorry" Reilly giggled "Right your turn, sleep and i'll keep watch." Maddie turned to the other woman and shook her head, "I'm not tired babe, just you go back to sleep." Reilly scoffed, "Bullshit, you're just being chivalrous. I'm not tired either so it seems we're at an impasse." 

Maddie smiled at the prone figure on the bed roll and found herself drawn to her side like magnets. She lay behind her and curled her arm around Reilly's waist." Have you ever just looked at the stars for a night Reilly?" she whispered in her ear, the breath ghosting over her neck cause Reilly's hair to stand on end with goosepimples raised over all her exposed skin. 

This was her favourite place, Reilly never felt safer than when she was in Madison's arms. She pressed her back further into Madison's shape and shook her head. "I'm not even sure I know what the stars are, I know which one to follow north but other than that, they're just twinkling lights in the sky. Right?" 

Maddie giggled, "Everyone of those twinkly lights is the same as the sun." Reilly gasped "But there's so many!" "Yeah and they all have planets and the planets have moons. The universe is bigger than any of us could even comprehend." Reilly lay there stunned into silence while she tried to understand the scale of the universe around her. 

After a time Madison broke the silence that had settled over the pair, "some of the stars have names, with the patterns they make. She closed one eye and pointed to the heavens." You see those three bright ones in a row? That's Orion's belt. And over there, that one that looks like a saucepan? That's the plough." 

"How do you know all this stuff?" Reilly asked whilst rolling Maddie onto her back to lay her head on her chest. Maddie smiled, "The vault had a good library and I loved to read. The stars are named after stories mainly, there was this ancient civilization called the Greeks and they came from a country over the sea called Greece. They had mythological monsters and my favourite was the story of the Gorgons, one look could turn someone to stone. Perseus heard of the gorgon and went and cut off her head and that group of stars over there is Perseus." 

Reilly followed to where Maddie pointed, "So Perseus was a hero?" Maddie nodded. "You're my hero." Reilly whispered as her green eyes found Maddie's blue. 

"I love you Reilly." Madison said as she captured her lips with her own under the starry sky.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a standalone bundle of pure fluff. Enjoy!


End file.
